My Sexuality is Out of Whack
by Upstream
Summary: Roxas thought he was gay. Now he's being moved to a new school, it's on an island for god sakes, and he feels a bit abandoned. Can he find anyone to rememdy this empty feeling? [[Akuroku]][[Soriku]][[Xigdem]][[Others coming!]]
1. Introduction

DISCLAIMER: All things from and related to Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy are property of Square Enix. Tank yew.

* * *

Roxas thought he was gay.

It wasn't anything new really; he had been suspecting it for a long time. Well, I suppose three years isn't a long time, but to a sixteen year old that's like, what, a fifth of his life, right? Right. So for three years Roxas had been teetering on the edge of straight and gay; I guess in other words he was bi. This wasn't really a problem either, considering he had been around gay people all his life. His best friend from Twilight Town, Hayner, had been gay. His dad had even left his mom because he figured he was gay. His mom never really cared either, she remarried within a few months and his parents were still friends, so what was the big problem with being gay? That was the point. There wasn't one.

At least, that was what the blonde hair, blue eyed boy had thought.

Now Roxas was being sent to a boarding school on an island. He was only sixteen and his mom was practically kicking him out. He felt a bit abandoned, but was more or less relieved to have his mother out of his hair. In most senses this was literal because his mother was a hairdresser and was constantly messing with his hair, but being around her was starting to cause more and more problems. Firstly, she knew he was bi, which meant that Bradley, his step dad, knew he was bi too. This caused his step brother and sister to know and they were the ones that really pissed him off about it all. They each had a boyfriend and girlfriend, and both couples were straight as a pole. He guessed this gave them the illusion of a thought that he was less of a person because of his sexuality, this of course had hindered his ability to have many friends because his siblings all went blabbing to the school he was currently attending that Roxas was a dick-loving guy. Apparently, the two troublemakers thought this was funny. To Roxas, it was quite the opposite.

The blonde was ready to put this into the past now though, because once on this island, away from his rotten siblings, he would be free to make his own introductions and decide whether he wanted to take the direct approach, "Hey I'm Roxas. I'm bi. Wanna be friends?" or ease into his friendships a bit more normally. Of course he knew that without his step-siblings to scream these things to the world he would get some friends in a fairly small amount of time. These thoughts though were packed away with the rest of his belongings as he zipped up his suitcase and dragged it down the stairs to the cab that was waiting for him outside. Passing his step-brother, Nathan, on the stairs he received a scowl and a shove before the darker haired teen continued on his way and Roxas could step down the stairs in peace. His step-sister, Julie, had always been a bit nicer than her brother, and gave him a slight smile before following her brother up the stairs. The fact that she wasn't violent was all that Roxas cared about though.

"Are you ready to go sweetie?" came his mother's bright voice as she rounded the corner from their kitchen. Her bright blue eyes sparkled. She said that was the only thing that he had inherited from her, everything else was his fathers. His blonde, fluffy hair, and his slim build made them seem as they went together; his eyes were the only thing linking him to his mother.

He nodded to her as she came around the corner, "Yeah mom, I have everything." He answered as he lugged his baggage out the door and to the cab where the driver helped him load it into the trunk. His mother came out on the front step to see him off, he was running a bit later than he had expected anyways. "I'll call you when I get there, 'kay mom?"

"Okay Roxas. Be good!" she called after him as he slid into the seat and pulled the door closed. He waved out the window as the yellow car drove off. The blonde turned and sighed, sinking down into his seat; he was going to miss his mother, no matter what he did.

The car ride wasn't too long, an hour and a half, maybe two at the most. The ferry ride to the island took even less, forty minutes at the most. The island, which was called Destiny Island, was basically a large campus. There were two schools on it, the high school and the college; both titled appropriately, Destiny Island High school and Destiny Island University. There were plenty of houses and such, and dorms too for the people who lived closer to the direct campus. Roxas' parents had bought him a small condo to get him started. They decided that would be their gift to him for his sixteenth birthday. Other parents got their kids a fancy party with some friends. Roxas got a condo. He was happier with the small house anyways, it was mostly black and white, with a few other colors here and there; he hadn't any friends to invite to the party had he had one.

He tipped the driver before stepping out into the cool, but humid, atmosphere of the island. His blue eyes scanned the condo door, before he approached, dragging his absurd baggage along with him, and fumbled with his keys a moment before managing to get the door open. Okay, so there was a living room, complete with furniture too, and he could see the edge of a small kitchen through a door at the other side of the room. Directly in front of the door was a staircase, which he would later find led to a single bedroom with a single closet and a single bathroom. The thing was dangerously small, but it would be fine for him. He dragged his bag to the stairs, but decided to leave it there until he went up later.

He turned his gaze towards the house with a sigh and his stomach rumbled noisily, "I better feed you. I'll call mom after words, she shouldn't mind." He shrugged and walked into the kitchen. He opened the small fridge, to find it empty. His palm met the front of his face with a resounding smack. He hadn't shopped yet. "No shit Roxas." He rolled his eyes at himself and turned towards the phone, "I guess it's ordering out tonight." He added half-heartedly; he really liked cooking.

There were very few things that Roxas did to match the "gay" stereotype, considering he tried to avoid being categorized in it normally. One thing he did step over the line with though was his love for cooking, but it wasn't that he just liked to cook; he was damn good at it.

With a sigh he grabbed the phone and dialed the operator. Managing to get the number to a Chinese restaurant, he called them up and placed his order, before calling his mother.

"Roxas, there you are! I've been waiting for you to call, Bradley was thinking you forgot about us!" came her sweet voice through the phone.

"I did forget about Bradley, but not you mom." Roxas replied with a smirk.

"Oh Roxas, don't talk like that. You know he worries about you just as much as I do."

Roxas rolled his eyes, he knew the other side to his step-father, he wasn't violent but he could tell he didn't like him, "Whatever mom," he decided arguing wasn't the best idea, "The place looks good. You and dad really outdid yourselves…"

"Only the best for my baby!" Roxas had to hold the phone a few inches away from his head just to hear his mother properly; and not risk the health of his ears.

Suddenly the door-bell rang and Roxas peered around the corner to see a shadow behind the shaded window. Wow, the delivery guys here were fast.

"Hey mom, I gotta go. My food is here. I'll call you in a few days to check in." he rushed and hung up on his poor mother who was probably still blabbering to herself. He walked over to the door and opened it to see the brunette who just so happened to be standing outside with his food.

"Here is your order, Mister…" the also blue-eyed boy seemed to be scanning the bags for some kind of name to refer to.

"Marin. Just call me Roxas."

"Okay Mister Roxas. Are you new here, I've never delivered to this house before." The brunette seemed to be fidgeting, like he couldn't stand still. He kinda looked like he was bouncing in place. The boy was almost the same height as Roxas and had the same shining blue eyes as the blonde; his features looked relatively similar too. The only real difference between the two was their hair and their attire of course.

"Uhhh, yeah, I just got here a few hours ago."

"Whoa, really? I've never met anyone new to the island before." The energetic delivery boy answered as if Roxas was some new kind of species that had never been discovered.

"Uhm, oh, okay." Roxas stuttered, he wasn't quite sure what to make of this kid.

"Oh! That must mean you don't have any friends on the island! Do you go to the High School?"

Roxas' was reminded to the sad fact, but seemed to take it in stride, "Yeah. I'm junior."

The brunette seemed to jump at that, "Ooohh yay! Me too!" he seemed to calm down a moment as he almost spilled Roxas' drink. "Hey, I'm getting off my shift in an hour. I can drop by then and show you around." He offered, handing over the food and drink.

Roxas seemed stunned, he had only talked to this kid for about three minutes and he was already making friends. That must have been a record for the blonde. "Uhm, sure. Sounds good."

The boy squealed in happiness, "Okay, I'll be back then! Bye Roxas!" he yelled and raced back down the drive, picked up his bicycle, of course he was too energetic to drive, and rode off.

Roxas stood in the doorway of his house with a armful of Chinese food and a dumbfounded look on his face as he watched the teen bike down the street and around the corner. Roxas suddenly realized he hadn't even got the kid's name. He sighed and stepped back inside to eat his meal.

* * *

First chaptah! Thar you go! Okay, so this is my first ever fanfic thing on s website like this and I really do appreciate reviews! So... give them to me! MAHAHAH. -coughcough- O.o

Anyways. I don't have any beta, and I'm nnoooottt really looking for one, but anyways. It's all me on here, so just be happy it's even remotely good. I kinda rushed it, since it's the intro, but the next chapters shall be better as I learn how the website works and all!


	2. Show Me Your Home

DISCLAIMER: All things from and related to Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy are property of Square Enix. Tank yew.

CHAPTER WARNINGS: Sora being retarded.

* * *

The doorbell rung out through the house and Roxas glanced at the clock, 'Right on time.' He thought to himself as he raced down the stairs from his room to greet his visitor.

Opening the door he spotted the brunette figure as he rushed past him and into the apartment. He turned around with a confused look and rolled his eyes, "Well, come on in then."

"Nice place you got here Roxas. How did you afford all this?" the teen asked while his eyes scanned the room, before plopping down on the couch.

Roxas rubbed the back of his head, "My parents got it for me. Oh, and you didn't tell me your name before." He stated, more like an accusation than a question.

Sora slammed his palm into his forehead with a resounding smack, "Are you serious?!" he yelled exasperatingly and leaned backwards on the couch. Roxas nodded. He got up and grabbed Roxas' hand, giving it a good shake, "I'm Sora. I do that every time too!"

Roxas smiled, "It's alright, I've done it to-"

"Come on! Let's go!" Sora yanked his hand and pulled him out the door.

Roxas nearly tripped and fell as Sora released his hand in favor of leaping ahead of him down to the sidewalk. After regaining his balance, "Where are we going anyways?"

Sora shrugged, "Well, I'll show you some of the nearby things and then we are gonna get some food with my other friends. Sound good?"

Roxas gulped. The thought of meeting more people here, especially those of a boy he had basically just met didn't sound like the best thing at the moment, but the thought that he was now being considered Sora's friend made him smile all the same, "Uhm, yeah sure." He answered hesitantly but nevertheless raced to catch up with the brunette.

The walk to their destination took about twenty minutes, which was basically made up of Sora asking stupid questions. Like what kind of milk he drank and what brand of sock he preferred. Roxas laughed most of the time, while Sora looked at him incredulously, but despite the strange questions he was all but forced to answer he enjoyed the company of someone else.

"Oh! Here we are Rox!" it would seem Sora had already taken to shortening his name. Roxas didn't really mind either. He liked the affectionate thought of having a nickname.

The brunette had ran ahead of him by now, but had turned around and threw up his arms, "This is Destiny Island High School!" he yelled triumphantly with an ear to ear grin.

Roxas stared in awe at the building. It really was a beautiful place. Not only was the building white, one of his favorite colors, but there was actually foliage around it. He had never seen a school, or any other building for that matter, with actual trees growing around it. There were beautiful flowerbeds with flowers he had never seen anywhere else lining the walk ways and a huge courtyard looking place as well. He smiled, "Damn. I'm gonna like it here."

Apparently he had been staring a bit too long because Sora was now beside him and waving his hand in front of his face as if he was having a seizure. Roxas jerked out of his stupor and looked over at Sora.

"Jeebus! I thought I lost you there! You got all… weird for a minute." Sora seemed to be trying to make sense of his own words.

Roxas smirked and cocked an eyebrow, "Wow. That made a lot of sense."

Sora mock glared at him, "Shuddup!"

Roxas made a strange laughing noise and Sora pushed him before walking a few feet away.

"Fine then! I won't save you from your stupid staring ever again!" Sora yelled, his back turned to the blonde.

Roxas snorted again before putting on his best frightened face and walking over to Sora, cautiously rounding him to face the brunette, "But Sora! You wouldn't just let me drift off inside my own mind would you!?"

Sora looked down at the blonde out of the corner of his eye before sighing and dropping his angry posture to a slump, "No." Roxas couldn't help but marvel at how the teen could pull off the attitude of a toddler.

"Good! Now where are we going next?"

Sora immediately seemed to perk up, "My place!"

Roxas made a shocked face, "Your house? It's really that close?" he asked.

Sora made another incredulous face, "Uhm, yeah. When you live on an island things are pretty close together." He answered as if it was obvious. Roxas shrugged, it made sense to him. So they started off in the direction Sora claimed his house was.

"So Sora, what did you do to get kicked out of the house and put on an island?" Roxas asked, mostly in a sarcastic tone, but he couldn't think of any other instances, other than a punishment and his situation, that would get anyone sent to a boarding school on an island.

Sora shrugged, "Well, my brother Leon has a job here, so I decided to move out here with him."

Roxas nodded and glanced over, "How old is your brother?"

"He's 17, just a year older than me, but people say we are polar opposites."

Roxas nodded. He could understand too, considering he was nothing like his parents. Although he was in a light mood because he was away from his house and therefore his step siblings and step father, his mother usually called him her "little angsty boy". Of course he hated this but that didn't stop her from using the name. It also made sense that no one else on the world could be as bright, and possibly as childish, as Sora.

"Well I don't have any real siblings, but I have a step brother and a step sister." His mind automatically seemed to dull at the thought of the two morons.

Sora turned his eyes to his friend, twining his fingers together behind his head. "What're their names?"

Roxas mentally winced; he should have predicted he would get questions like this. "Uhm, Nathan and Julie, and their dad's name is Bradley." He had to force himself to not scowl at the name, but he quickly grew a smile when the thought of his own mom and dad appeared to replace them.

Sora was smiling too, his intelligent blue eyes scanning the sky for anything to occupy their interest, "Are they nice people?" he asked, not knowing the truth about Roxas' family.

The blonde was caught in a dilemma, he really didn't want Sora to pity him, so he chose the easy way out, "Yeah. They're real nice, but I never got really attached to them."

Sora was oblivious to the lie and continued to walk, although Roxas placed his hands in his pockets guiltily. They rounded a corner and Sora grabbed Roxas' arm, "Come on! We're almost there." He hurried and they jogged down the street to another little condo.

The number on the mailbox had been knocked off, or what appeared more like beaten off with a baseball bat, so Roxas couldn't catch the number of the house, but he was fairly sure that he could remember a mailbox with beaten off numbers.

"Well come on Roxas! What're you waiting for?" Roxas looked over to see that Sora had already entered the condo and walked over to enter as well. The place looked mostly like his own condo, but it was furnished a bit differently. Everything seemed to be flipped, like the staircase and kitchen and such on the opposite side of the house, but it gave off a much cozier feel than his did. Of course, this possibly was caused by the amount of random stuff that was strewn around the house; Sora appeared used to this as he skillfully ran through the room without stepping on anything and into the kitchen.

Roxas removed his shoes and made his way to the couch, which seemed a bit more like a nest for some kind of animal than something humans were meant to sit on. He sighed and moved some things away in order to sit down without the possibility of being injured in the process. Who knew, maybe Sora used the couch as a place to lay knives? It seemed like something the brunette would do.

"Ah, so this is the Roxas you chatted my ear off about not but twenty minutes ago?" a smooth voice entered the blonde's mind and he spun his gaze to lock with that of another teen. He was taller than Roxas, the blonde could tell because he was taller than Sora, who was practically crawling up his side. His hair was long and a shiny silver color; all this accented by his piercing aquamarine eyes.

Roxas stood up, confirming the fact that the boy was taller than he and reached out a hand, "Uhm, yeah, I'm Roxas."

The boy shook the offered hand, "I'm Riku, and would you stop freaking out Sora? You're going a bit insane." He said, glancing over his shoulder at the bouncing teen.

"BUT RRIIIKKKKKUUUUUU…" the brunette whined at the taller boy but eventually managed to keep his feet on the ground. (It was a miracle the boy hadn't stepped on something, some kind of creature perhaps, already.)

Riku chuckled, his voice notably deeper than Sora's, and ruffled the brunette already strangely styled hair, "Calm down Sor. Are you coming to grab something to eat with us Roxas?" he asked as he walked back into the kitchen.

Roxas nodded, although Riku couldn't see it, "Yeah." He answered, but decided to add, "Where are we going to go anyways? I don't know any of the places around here."

Sora turned his face back towards the blonde, "Just a burger place down in the plaza. One of my friends is a waiter there, so he sneaks us extra fries and stuff." Sora's eyes seemed to brighten at just the thought.

Roxas nodded, "Oh alright, how far is the plaza anyways?"

Sora shrugged in return, struggling within the maze of litter on the ground to get his shoes on, but ended up falling over anyways, hopefully not onto anything living. "About ten minutes, but Riku will drive us there."

Roxas nodded, "Alright." He answered just as Riku exited the kitchen and walked outside, quickly followed by Sora, and then Roxas who luckily had slip on shoes compared to Sora's lace up pair. Considering Sora's shoes also looked to be four sizes too big he could understand that they were hard to get on.

* * *

OMG. TALK ABOUT ATTACK OF THE FRICKING MUSE.

So there I was, calmly reading my amazing three reviews (love you three by the way) and I was swarmed by this humongous mob of muse which then forced me to write another chapter because I don't have enough homework to do already. GUUUHHH. -dies- Anyways, there it is and might I mention it looks quite nice. LOOK. A RIKU.

**TheOptimisticPessimistic**Hollleeee crap. You are my new best friend. Yes I am new to the site, just joined a little ways back and this is basically my first fanfic. I think I need to write Sora a bit more spazzish, no? MUAHAHAH. I like being the writer. -evilsmirk- I am totally going to have his step siblings come visit later and Axel will be there and they'll be like, "Did yew know he loves cock?" and Axel will be like, "Uhm. Yup. :D" and they will die!

**UkeGlomper**Thankies for da review and I know that I am updating really quick and stuff, but this is a rare occurrence that I will post two chapters in one day so enjoy it! Otherwise, I will try to update every time the muse fairies decide to visit me!

**13loves8loves9loves6:** Your name is llloooooonnnnngggg. O.o But that's okay. xD I love writing the spazzy Sora. -pets- He be fun.

THANKS FOR DA REVIEWS MY PEOPLE. BUT I DESIRE MORE. -screech- O.o Sorry, dat was Taxse.

Taxse: NO IT WASN'T. SHUDDUP. -shoots-

(btw, Taxse is my OC Nobody character. She may appear in this, but it is highly unlikely.)

Until next time(hopefully soon) my sweets!


	3. Show Me Your Friends

I'm so sorry about this being such a late update! I've been really busy with my new website getting up on it's feet and social things at school. I know it's only going to get really hectic in this week and next because of finals and stuff, but I promise to have another chapter up before Christmas. After that I'll update more along the lines of weekly. This will be the longest you will even have to wait I promise. I am going to say though, to keep an eyes out because I might get giddy or something and write another chappy, so just... watch it.

I also want to say that my character makes her appearance in this chapter. She is only in there because it makes it easier for me to relax and relate easier with the fanfiction so you should be happy about it because in the long run she'll make it better. Don't worry, she's not gonna be paired with anyone, considering I HATE OC pairings. So yeah, she'll just be there for her awesomeness and comic relief. A little update on her will be at the beginning of the next chapter, so yeah. You'll learn about her then I guess.

I'm really short on time so I can't do personal answers to review questions but I will get to them for the next chapter! Thanks!

**Chapter Warnings: **Language, and Sora being... Sora.

* * *

Now, let me remind you; Roxas has lived the last three years of his relatively short life in the suspicion that he was gay. He had practically been shunned from society because of it and because of this also had no friends at all. His parents had always been all happy-jolly about it, but who wants to be best friends with their parents? Right, no one does. So why do you ask, did Roxas suddenly tense up when he realized that the guys directly in front of him were probably gay? Well, because in truth he had never seen another gay guy before. I suppose he was thinking they would be more… girly. Haha, Roxas loses.

The blue-eyed blonde watched curiously as Sora made no step closer to taunting Riku for it, like calling him a "fag" or something that his siblings used to call Roxas, and Riku made no step closer to revoking his action and just sat back and gained a happily, content smile on his face as he pulled out of the drive way and started onwards. Roxas just gaped.

He coughed, clearing his throat, "So…"

Sora turned around to gaze at him, "Yeah Roxas?"

Roxas laughed nervously, how to put this... "Are you guys… uh-"

"Gay?" they both answered in unison, the light in Sora's eye made Roxas smile before he nodded tentatively. "Well yeah." That was Sora.

"I mean, I am dating a guy." Sora answered as if it was blatantly obvious, Riku's face lit up with a blush, but Sora remained unfazed, "What about you Rox?"

The blonde swallowed thickly, his mind working in overdrive as he attempted to process an answer. He wanted desperately to just tell them, knowing he wouldn't be punished for who he decided to fall in love with, but the fear in his mind remained fresh from where his siblings had last struck a nerve. He stuttered, "Uhm, I uh- I dunno." He winced, the answer was so lame.

No seriously it was; I'm perfectly serious. I feel lame just writing it.

Sora's face seemed to scrunch, and Roxas immediately hated his lame ass answer, but the expression quickly faded and was replaced with a shrug, "That's alright; you just gotta wait for the right person." It seemed like wisdom from a freaking fountain coming out of Sora's mouth. That was right, he just had to wait for someone he knew he could love to come along and it didn't matter who they were. He couldn't see it, but he sensed it when Sora put his hand on Riku's thigh; probably because Riku blushed brighter than a fire hydrant.

He smiled, knowing he was going to be fine at this new school.

* * *

They pulled into the restaurant a few minutes later and Roxas slid out of his seat and his feet hit the ground; the laces of his black and white etnies dragged on the ground behind him. He put a hand up to the light in order to look at the name of the place without being blinded. The large sign read "Mickey G's" and pictured a mouse with an apron and chef hat petting a dog on the head. Roxas made a strange expression that could not be explained.

"Roxas! Come on! Let's go!" Sora waved at him from the door of the restaurant before dashing inside and letting the glass door swing closed.

Roxas smiled before walking over and pulling on the door handle to follow the two inside. He walked over to where Sora and Riku were making to sit down and took his seat on the other side of the table, finally getting a good view at Riku's face. Compared to Sora he looked much older, but that was probably because Sora looked rather young, and acted it too. His silver hair had a very light blue tint to it, magnified only by his sparkling, teal eyes. Roxas shivered lightly, noticing just now that he was finding Riku attractive. _Holy shit I am gay._

The blonde was awakened from his trance by a certain brunette whom was waving a menu in his face. "Come on Roxas! What're you gonna have?"

Roxas glanced down at the menu, thrilled to see the many greasy foods listed down the side of a colorful and laminated menu. "Uh… I just want a burger and fries." He shrugged.

Sora nodded, "They have the best burgers here." He answered, his mouth seemingly watering at the mere thought of the food.

Riku nodded absent mindedly as his gaze drifted elsewhere in the room.

Roxas basically sat there and twiddled his thumbs for a good five minute before Sora realized he probably had little idea of what was happening, who anyone was, and why the hell they were sitting here in the first place. "Okay Roxas. What do you wanna know about the campus?"

Roxas shrugged, "Why do they call this place Mickey G's?" he asked, for lack of better question.

Sora smiled, "That's an easy one. The owner of this place is named Michael, but everyone called him Mickey instead; and his dog's name is Goofy, so yeah."

Riku chuckled and smirked at the brunette, "Wow that was a beautiful explanation Sora."

"Shuddup! As if you could do better!"

Riku laughed again before turning to Roxas, "Everyone tells Mickey he looks like a mouse."

Roxas nodded, "That makes sense." He answered, his eyes wandering away for a minute, wondering when they would order, "So when are we going to-"

Of course Roxas was cut off before he could finish (there was that little mark explaining that right?) but contrary to your thousands of beliefs telling you that it must be Axel in a handsome little apron (trust me, he can pull it off), but no. It's wasn't.

Instead of a redheaded god, we get some spastic, mohawked… thing.

Roxas frowned momentarily at the brunette who had just diminished his plea to be fed and he crossed his arms in his ever so famous pout. The boy turned around, showing his hair to be more of a faux hawk and a mullet mixed together to get some kind of… awesome thing. There was simply no other way to explain such a hairstyle.

"Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora!" Okay, so maybe there was one more person in the world who could be just as hyper as the younger brunette. Sora jumped up like a jack-in-the-fricking-box, "What Dem?!"

The teen made a little jump thing, "Marluxia said Kairi's moving out here with us!"

Sora made a very girlish scream before launching himself at the other who caught him and swung him around with a girly scream of his own before dropping Sora who took another split second to leap practically across the table and onto Riku who fell to the floor with Sora on top of him.

While Sora and Riku dealt with their quite compromising position on the floor, the new teen finally realized that Roxas was present and leaned over the table to extend his arm to the blonde who reluctantly took it, "Who's this Sora? He's cute." Of course Roxas couldn't help but blush.

The older teen's hair was actually a tone of dirty blonde, but that was only because of the slightly bleached tips which appeared to have gone a bit wrong and mixed with the actual color; until it grew out at least. His blue eyes sparkled just like Sora's, but no one's eyes could compare the either the brunettes or Roxas'. He was tall too, and probably older than the others; closer to Riku's age.

Roxas took the hand cautiously as he eyed the other and looked to Sora as the brunette got up off the ground, "Oh, Demyx this is Roxas, Roxas this is Demyx."

Demyx flashed him a smile before releasing his hand and taking a step backwards. He glanced around, "Where's Ax? He said he was working today…"

"That bastard has been gone all morning." Well, that's one way to put it. Roxas whirled his head around to spot another guy who was indeed in an apron (because damnit, Axel isn't the only one who can pull it off!). His shaggy hair was a dark brown, accented by nearly grey eyes that probably should have been brown as well. Truth be told he looked like he was better suited for a biker gang than a waiter.

"LEON." And that was Sora again on his flying way to tackle the still incredibly stoic man who barely moved when Sora slammed into his size. Roxas gaped.

Riku tapped his chin and he closed his mouth just in time to glare at the laughing Riku across the table and cross his arms over his chest again.

"How nice to see you Sora," Leon answered; his gaze remained where it had been before he was practically slammed into by a certain brunette, his face entirely emotionless, "Do you happen to know where your brother is? He said he was going to be stopping by."

"Why? So you can make out?" Sora taunted, punching the older boys apparently rock hard abdomen. Leon didn't move at all, not that little Sora could cause much damage anyways.

Leon did, though, gain a small flush at the mention of such acts. "Uhm, no." he answered slowly, his gaze finally dropping to catch Sora's, "He was going to fill out a job application or something."

Sora snickered, "and then you will make out?"

Leon sighed and turned around, "Forget I asked. I'll be back to take you order or whatever in a minute, I'm gonna go call Cloud." He mumbled, before retreating into the back to call up said brother.

Sora made a strange noise somewhere between a giggle and a snort and returned to his seat beside Riku as Demyx sat next to Roxas, considering it was the only available seat. "So Roxas…"

The blonde turned his gaze back to the older teen and lifted a brow, awaiting a question.

"How in the world did you meet this bundle of energy?" Referring to Sora as was blatantly obvious.

"Well, I had just got into my new apartment and I-"

"Wait, you just moved here?" Demyx seemed shocked.

"Uhm, yeah?" Roxas was a tad afraid to answer in truth.

Demyx' gaze quickly turned to the brunette, "You must smell new neighbors or something! What are you?!" he practically yelled at the grinning boy.

Sora caught Roxas' confused expression, "I met Demyx, Riku, and Axel all on the days they moved here. I've been here the longest!"

Roxas gaped- again. This time though he was able to catch himself before Riku had to touch him. He glanced at the silver haired teen who just smirked and turned his gaze back to his boyfriend. "Who's Axel?" he asked distractedly as he fiddled with the strangely shaped salt shaker.

Time for Riku to answer, "Ax is the friend of ours that works here."

"Speaking of Axel, I better call him and make sure he hasn't fallen off a cliff or worse." Demyx stood to do as said.

"Worse?" Roxas glanced over; what could be worse than falling off a cliff.

Demyx shrugged, putting the phone to his ear, "Maybe he was raped or something, because last time- Oh hey Axel! Where are you?" The rest was lost and Demyx dashed outside to hear his friend more easily.

Sora giggled at the suggestion of what might have happened to their friend but Roxas felt vaguely frightened by the idea of being raped. _This Axel was a guy right? He sounds more like part of that Leon guys' biker__ gang or something__Maybe a convict; or a drug dealer's nickname?_

Leon appeared from the back of the restaurant to take their order and they placed them eagerly, Roxas ordering a large fry and drink to make up for the time he had to wait for his meal, before disappearing into the back once more.

Roxas tapped his finger on his leg, still feeling a bit nervous about being around these people he had basically just met, but oh well; it wasn't gonna get any better than sitting here with a group of gay guys in a burger place about to be fed food he didn't have to pay for. Nope, couldn't get any better.

Demyx walked back inside with an amused expression and took his seat next to the blonde again, "Ax said he was "sick" again, but that he would come in just in case they needed anyone. The place is pretty dead anyways, so I think he'll be home free." Demyx informed as he gestured to the entirely deserted burger place except for their small group.

Suddenly Demyx yelped and grabbed at his seizing pocket to withdraw his cell phone, "Haha, forgot I put it on vibrate. Silly me." He muttered with a grin before standing up and flipping open his blue cell with a small white wave engraved on the front. "Hello? Oh hey Tax... No… No... Yeah we're down at G's... Okay... Yeah we will... Haha, okay I'll tell him… Yeah alright... Buh-bye." The blonde flipped his phone closed and walked back over.

Riku grimaced, "Tax?"

"Yep."

"Money?"

"Yep."

"… Shit."

"Ooohh yeah."

Riku cringed again and slammed his face into the table in front of him. Sora just shrugged and looked back at Demyx, "When is she gonna be here?" he asked excitedly.

Demyx chuckled at Riku, "I say give her two minutes. Her house is like, right over there." He pointed across the street. Riku groaned into the table.

* * *

Wow. That was exciting! Axel is "sick", eh? Haha, hangover probably.

Doesn't Leon look like a biker dude? HE DOES. I KNOW HE DOES. And Axel kinda sounds like one of those nicknames they give ex-convicts like "white noise" or something like that.

Hahahaha. DID YOU CATCH THE EASTER EGG? DIDJA?! DIDJA?!?!?! For those who know what an "easter egg" is I will give you a cookie if you can find it. Heehehhahaa.

Until next time! Danke! -fliesaway-


	4. Fuck This

**Disclaimer: **I dun own anything kingdom hearts related in this story, all that belongs to sqeenix and disney is in there too. Taxse, Neux, and the writing itself are the only things that are mine.

WHOO. ANOTHER CHAPTER. Sorry abou these long waits guys, I don't even have an excuse I'm just seriously lazy. I mean, I guess the muse lack I have from this is just because nothing exciting is really happening in the story, but that'll change soon. I nea seriously, we get AXEL and XIGBAR in this chapter! OMGWTFDIE. YES. So yeah, I finally just sat down and did and yeah, this is just kinda thought up as I go. Anyways, yeah. Uhm. Haha, yeah, enjoy!

* * *

Roxas looked back at the taller blonde and gave him a puzzled look, but didn't say anything. He barely knew any of these people and he was already meeting their friends and seeing where they worked and lived. Things sure did move damn fast at boarding schools. In truth though, he liked it.

He decided maybe for now he would just blend into the scene and not start anything or ask questions.

Nonetheless Sora looked across the table and saw him condemning himself to wait for explanation and he leaned across the table, using a hand to hide his words and whispered to the blonde, "Riku owes Taxse money."

Roxas assumed that was bad news and he nodded back to Sora, although how could Riku, this toned, around 5'10", guy be afraid of some girl?

Demyx, who was still giggling at Riku's predicament, took his seat back next to Roxas just in time for Leon to slither (and yes, he does slither, because it's early and Leon sounds like a snake right now.) out of the kitchen with their trays of food.

* * *

Somewhere a few blocks away, a certain redhead had just gotten off the phone with his overly energetic, blonde friend, thrown the cell phone across the room, and slumped back down with his face in his pillow. Oh aren't Fridays just the best?

The answer is no. No they most certainly were not. Especially when it's raining outside and you are Axel.

It had always been something puzzling that whenever it rained Axel suddenly got sick. It wasn't that he was throwing up, or bleeding or anything. He just got horrid head and stomach aches and cold sweats and didn't want to go do anything of any sort.

He groaned and lifted himself once again from the bed but, in an attempt to get off, got his legs tangled in the sheets and wound up on his back on the floor.

He sighed again and this time managed to get off the floor and stumble into the bathroom where he proceeded in turning on the shower. Somehow he was able to strip and flick on the radio, then step into the shower to wake up. The steaming water, turned permanently on the hottest setting was able to revive him somewhat.

"Shawty had them apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur- with the fur!" Okay so Axel should never sing, considering his singing voice sounds like small woodland animals going through a paper shredder, but no one would judge him in his shower; so what the hell.

A good twenty minutes later, when his skin had gotten back some of it's normal, non-sickly, color, he got out of the shower and drew smiley faces on the mirror where the steam had accumulated into condensation for lack of something more entertaining to waste his time doing.

Of course by the time he was done he was feeling like shit again. He turned around and headed towards the door but slipped on a puddle and ended up on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

"Fuck this shit. I'm staying right here." Of course he wasn't going to let Demyx think he had died or anything so he crawled into the other room, finding his cell phone where it had recently dented the wall and managed to push number 9 until the screen said 'Calling Demyx…' and he was able to roll over and face the ceiling again.

* * *

Demyx cackled as Taxse punched Riku's arm; although the really didn't hurt because they had agreed that if he bought her some fries and a drink he didn't need to pay her back. It wasn't until he got ketchup in her hair that she really felt the need to punch him.

Demyx' phone vibrated and scared him again before he could pick it up and turn around, putting his finger in his other ear in order to hear the person on the other end, "Uhm, he- hello?"

_"Demyx its Axel. I'm not going anywhere I feel like shit."_

"Oh, uhm, alright Axel, I hope you feel better!"

_"Sure Dem. I'm just gonna lay right here and make shapes in the bumps on the ceiling. Later"_

"Later." And he closed his phone; looking back at the others. "Guys, Axel says he's still feeling bad and he's not gonna come down." He said with real disappointment in his voice. Axel and Demyx had apparently grown up together and the blonde couldn't stand much time without him.

From where she was seated on a table across the row Taxse frowned, "Screw that then. Come on, lets go."

"Taxse, where're you going?"

"Well, if Axel doesn't want to join the party, we'll just have to bring the party to Axel." And with that she hopped off the table. "Come on then, let's go."

Demyx made a face, "Ugh, fine. But if you catch anything it's not my fault."

"It's not contagious, retard."

"Oh yeah. Well, wait up! Come on guys!" Demyx turned and waved for the others to follow while walking backwards towards the door.

Sora sighed and looked across the table, "Come on Roxas, and let's go follow Taxse."

Roxas got up, grabbing his drink to take along with him, and followed the rest of the people out the front door with not so much as a wave to Leon, who had been in the back room with Cloud for a good twenty-five minutes at least; even though the application should have only taken them five minutes.

Roxas had found Riku to be a much more open person than he had thought him to be at first. Truth was, the teen was very boisterous and opinionated, more daring than Sora, but in the end they made a perfect couple. Not even Roxas though, would expect to walk out the front door of Mickey G's to see that Riku had pushed Sora up against a brick wall and was ravaging his neck, having to arch his back in order to reach it.

Sora had his hands up, grasping at Riku's hair, biting his lip with his eyes closed in pure ecstasy.

Of course Roxas wasn't the only one to gape, given Demyx had joined him. The taller blonde shuffled over to stand next to him. There was a sigh from behind them and Taxse grasped both they're wrists. "Come on boys, let's give 'em some space." She muttered; although couldn't help stealing a glance or two as she pulled them away. There was a fan girl somewhere in there, but she refused to show it.

Or so said Demyx.

A few blocks away the shorter blonde turned to the girl walking beside him, "Are they… always that… uh-"

"Rambunctious?" Taxse finished for him, sending a glance towards him. Taxse was about the same height as he and Roxas, and didn't look very threatening at first glance. She had black hair, layered just like every other girl would like hers, and bright blue eyes, accented by her eyeliner and slightly tanned skin. Her freckles were faded, but visible and her choice of clothes was… interesting. At the moment she was wearing converse and jeans with a striped sweatshirt, half way zipped up. Of course she was nothing close to fragile; being friends with all these guys, even though most were gay, pretty much required her to be a little tough.

"Spontaneous maybe?" she added with a smile, "They've always been like that. Sora used to get all freaked out if Riku tried anything, but after a while he just got used to it and let Riku take him away." Her voice altered and she made a vague gesture into the air with the last words and Demyx busted up laughing, almost falling over.

"What a nice way to put it, Tax." He joked as he managed to stand up straight again, before turning to Roxas, "Dude, Riku used to do stuff like that to Sora all the time. Sora'd be all like, "Rikuuuuu, stop iiiiiiiiiiiittt."" He imitated by making a high-pitched whining noise. "Eventually, Sora got tired of pushing him away aaaaannnddd…" Demyx trailed off as a particularly skinny girl with a short skirt passed him. He turned around and watched as she continued down the sidewalk and around the corner, "they're relationship became public." He finished and Taxse rolled her eyes, grabbing his shoulder and turning him in the correct direction.

"Bad Demyx, just think what Xigbar would say…" she scolded, reaching up to flick him on the nose.

Demyx smiled cheekily and scratched the back of his neck, "Well sorry, I may not want it, but it still looks good." He replied. Of course, Demyx being Demyx couldn't leave it at that. "How about you Tax? Why don't you ever wear short skirts?" he asked, reaching over and pinching her butt.

Taxse yelped and leapt away from him, bumping into Roxas in doing so. Of course, Taxse being Taxse, she couldn't stand for this and took only a few seconds for her attitude to change from shocked to homicidal and she lunged for Demyx, successfully tackling him onto a nearby lawn only to tickle him. Demyx screeched like he was dying and Roxas just looked on at his new friends with a smile.

A minute or two later, Taxse relented her merciless tickle attack and stood up, letting the much taller blonde gasp for breath and roll over onto his side.

"What the hell are you guys doing to Dem?" that was Riku.

"He pinched my butt what was I supposed to do?!" and that was Taxse.

Riku looked incredulously at the still wheezing Demyx, "You pinched her butt?"

Of course Demyx was still recovering so Riku looked to Roxas for an answer. The blonde's eyes widened as the silver haired teen looked towards him, but quickly realized he just wanted confirmation and he nodded quickly.

Riku looked back to Demyx, arms crossed and shook his head with as a smirk slowly overtook his face, "You dirty bastard."

Sora squealed, "I'm telling Xig!" and with that he whipped out his phone and began pressing buttons quickly. Demyx leapt from the ground and Sora broke out into a sprint across the street, quickly being pursued by the taller man.

Roxas held in his laughter, his shoulders shaking. "So, Roxas. Are you sure you can handle the craziness that is us?" Riku asked, leaning his elbow on the shorter boy.

Roxas smiled, looking up at him, "Yeah, I think I can handle it."

* * *

_ring ring_

The dark haired man looked up from his textbook to his book that was ringing on the desk across the room. He could see the screen on the top had lit up in the sense that someone was calling him.

_ring ring_

He sighed, shutting the book and setting it down next to him before getting up off the creaking bed and crossing the room to retrieve the screaming phone.

_ring ring_

He picked up the phone, looking at the screen, "Sorraaaa…" he groaned before flipping open the phone and lifting it to his ear. That really didn't last long though, considering the screaming going on over the line was practically unbearable to listen to. He jerked the phone away from his head, "Shit!"

A moment later he placed the phone up against his ear again and questioned the screeching electronic, "Sora? Sora, what the fuck is going on?"

_"Xigbar!__ He- AAHHHHHHHHHHHH." "Shuddup Sora!"_

Xigbar made a strange face at the phone and tried again, "Sora, is that Demyx? Sora?"

_"Me and Riku!__ We were- HEY STOPPIT. We were walking and Demyx- CRAP, AAHHH."_

Xigbar made another face, trying to decode whatever the hell the brunette was trying to tell him, "Sora, I need to calm down. What is going on?"

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DEMYX THAT HURTS!"_

"Sora." He was trying to just get a work in between all the screaming, "Sora are you being raped?"

_"SHIT. DEMYX STOPPIT-", _the noise faded a bit as it apparently transferred holders, _"Xig- Xiggy? Are you there?"_

The scarred man lifted a hand and dragged it across his face, "Yeah, Dem. What the hell is going on?"

_"Going on? __Oh, well uh- Noooothing."_

Haha, as if Xigbar was going to believe that one, "Yeah right, did you rape Sora or something?"

_"RAPE?!__ WHAT?! WHY WOULD I RAPE SORA?!" _there was another pause as Demyx calmed down a bit, _"I mean, uh, why would I need to rape anyone when I have you?"_

Nuh uh, that's not going to work, "Sure, whatever, but what the hell happened?"

_"Well uh, Sora was gonna tell you a lie, so I had to stop him."_

A smirk spread across his face, "Oh really? And what was this 'lie' that he was going to tell me?"

_"Uh, haha, well, that is a long story, and you obviously don't have enough time because you're studying for your test like a good little boy. Now what kind of boyfriend would I be if I stopped you from studying? So I'll talk to you later Xiggy. Love you!" _and with that the line went dead.

The man took the phone away from his ear, looking down at the screen with his one good eye; the other covered by an eye patch, and shook his head with a chuckle. He shut the phone, replaced it on the desk, then turned and sat down on the bed again, picking up the book and opening it up to read once more.

* * *

Soooo, a bit longer maybe? Not really, but it's really late and I wanted to leave off at a good place so yeah. There was some Axel, but I'm a little nervous about writing him, so yeah; thus there was little of him. And XIGBAH. He was thar too... I'm getting better at him. Demyx is good, I'm gonna keep him like that, and Taxse, yeah, I'll try to take her out more often, I don't want to bore you witha a character you really don't know. Riku and Sora keep changing in how they act, but everything will get more solid.

Sooo, for me to _improve_ my writing I'm just going to ask you guys to review, and inside these "reviews" that I shall supposedly get, I just want you guys to include what you like and don't like about how the characters act. I swear, I _thrive_ off that crap. Compliments are good, but the thoughts on how the characters act is what really helps me.

And if you sweeties could, maybe just add a little blurb on if you like Taxse as a character, and want to see more or less of her. Truthfully I would beat authors for adding OC character, and I won't be offended if you don't like her being so active in the story and instead focus on the others, but just add something about her in there.

Anyways, here you go, hopefully I'll get some good reviews and be prompted to update more often.

Until then, Danke!


End file.
